


裹尸布

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 请将绷带用作裹尸布，将她的恨与泪水燃烧殆尽。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 3





	裹尸布

“你……说什么？”  
极近处传来炸弹爆炸的轰隆声，仿佛惊雷自耳边炸响，一时间地动山摇，这座钟楼本就岌岌可危，此时被炸弹的余威波及，松散的砖瓦与尘土自天花板掉落，整座建筑都摇摇欲坠。  
“小心！”爆炸的瞬间她被让扑倒狠狠压在地上，鼻尖撞到坚硬的地板，能感到鼻头一酸，支离破碎的声音，鼻腔内缓缓流淌着温润的液体。  
弗洛克刚才说什么？利威尔……死了？  
“你没事吧？三笠？”她看了眼弗洛克伸出的手，没有搭理，径自撑着膝盖站起来。鼻腔内的液体随起身动作流得更快了，呈垂直抛物线砸在地上，在地板上溅出一朵绯红色的花。  
她毫不在意地用洁白袖口蹭去鼻血，再次重复那个问题：“利威尔兵长和韩吉团长，他们在哪？”  
弗洛克一怔，随后拉扯唇角，勾出一个恶心的假笑：“三笠，你不都听明白了吗。”他食指套在扳机处，将手枪玩乐似的在指尖转了一圈，“他们已经死了，被吉克杀死了。”  
哦，他死了，三笠想，被吉克杀死了。  
利威尔死了，她垂眸看衣袖上那抹血迹，想用手指把它抹掉，没想到手上沾了灰，越抹越脏，最后血竟完全渗进布料的缝隙中，像传世画作上的一笔瑕疵，像圆球上突兀出现的棱角。  
她想，要是利威尔看见肯定又会生气，还会指使她赶紧去洗衣服，皱着眉说她脏得像个屎壳郎，头发剪得这么短，一点女孩样都没有。这么想着，她又突然嗤笑出声，再次神经质地搓那块干涸的血迹。  
可惜他已经死啦，再也管不着自己了。  
利威尔死了，而三笠绝不会为他流一滴眼泪。

地鸣已经将整个城市的运作程序毁掉了，自然连水电系统也无法运转，此时临时铺设的医疗点就在市政府的大厅，天光将灭，一片昏暗，一张张床被搬进来挤满了整个大厅，伤患被转移进来，未受伤的士兵都在为医护人员打下手，空气中弥漫着酒精和血的腥气，不时响起伤员起此彼伏的惨叫声，麻醉剂不够用，只能直接缝合伤口，一个医生旁边总需要几位士兵帮忙压制手脚，防止伤员因剧烈疼痛而奋力挣扎；也有伤得太重，无药可医的病人，护士守在床边低声安慰，既是临终关怀也是提高床铺利用率。  
三笠在旁边帮忙递用以包扎伤口的绷带，纯白色的纱布，在接触创口的瞬间开出一朵朵猩红色花瓣。有些士兵伤势过重，鲜血像扭开闸门似的从体内源源不断流淌，犹如灌满水的气球被扎了无数洞，护士用绷带将他从头裹到尾，裹尸布似的。  
裹、尸、布，这三个字滚烫地刺痛了舌尖，像赤脚走在烧红的炭上。  
她当然忘不了他将那一卷绷带扔到她赤裸的背上时，要笑不笑的表情，裹尸布而已，他说，送你了。  
她盯着那一片不断蔓延的红海，一摸鼻尖，又是一手汩汩流淌的鲜血，这才后知后觉自身的痛楚，眼眶里一点酸涩的神经被触动，她别过眼看到燃烧照明的蜡烛，那蜡泪流下来，正如一条长长的裹尸布，滴落在她眼眶。她用力揉揉眼睛，大口地深呼吸，像用力拉破风箱似的，决不允许自己在那人死后落一滴泪。

她永远记住利威尔是如何践踏羞辱她的。

而她当时被制住手臂，只能徒劳地唾骂，任他撕碎她的衬衣，践踏她的尊严。

你滚啊，我不要你管，她生平第一次嚎啕大哭，像是要把一生的眼泪都在此刻流干。

三笠是女孩子，自小就皮肤娇嫩，吹弹可破一般，甚至能透过苍白的皮肉看到底下隐藏的青紫色经络，有时她将白衬衫衣袖挽上去，露出的皮肤比那衬衣还要白上一分。她追随艾伦参军，学习怎样使用立体机动装置，这些对三笠来说，就像鱼儿在水中呼吸般简单，在别人还叫苦连天无法掌握平衡时，她早已气定神闲飞跃梧桐树树梢了，这是一种天赋，或者说，阿克曼的诅咒。  
但总有些事，是逸才三笠也避不开的，譬如那一身繁琐的军装，用作固定装置的皮带：从双肩绕过，自胸上与肩胛处连接，再斜支到腰侧，最后穿过侧腹与裤腰带相连，下身在接近大腿根处有两处平行的皮带，分出一支来向下行连接过膝军靴。这身装扮时常让她想起五花大绑的肉粽，若是如此简单倒也好，只是——行军打仗不流血受伤都不足以被称为士兵，那仅被皮带磨破肌肤也不足为人称道了。每个初入兵营的人都要经历一段难熬的时间，起先皮带绑在身上并不觉得有什么，随着运动量的点滴增加，与皮带接触的皮肤就会发红，泛痒，轻一点的磨破层皮，重一点的磨出血泡，此后就算万事大吉，皮肤自动生出厚茧来抵御外界的伤害。  
可，独有三笠不同，她赤诚地用肉体对抗这个世界，学不会用自私和谎言伪装。牢固的皮带不断剐蹭她细薄脆弱的皮肤，起先她不以为意，认为总有一天会痊愈结痂，但情况却日益严重，每天都有沉重的训练，每天伤口都雪上加霜，细胞修复的速度永远慢于损伤的速度。汗渍浸入伤口，宛如千万只蚂蚁小口吞噬血肉。直到她在太阳高悬的一天猝然晕倒，这才意识到事情的重要性。  
那天她在冰冷的月色下醒来，周围空无一人，远处人声模糊，饭菜香气也飘飘渺渺，温暖灯光与友人欢笑就在咫尺可及处，她却闻到某种更强烈更刺鼻的味道——来自她身上的，伤口腐烂的臭味。自那一刻起她决定将此事永藏于心——为何上天赐她强悍本能的同时，还附加了脆弱的肉体？她只把这当做拥有强大力量的诅咒。  
但她不知道的是，秘密之所以是秘密，就在于只有她一人承担，从此隐瞒、谎言、欲言又止就像光与影一般密不可分，肆意滋长。  
从那天起，或者说，从更久远的某一天，痛苦就与她如影随形。她摸黑进了宿舍，脱去衬衣时才发现衣服已与伤口粘连在一起，揭下衣服犹如扒皮之痛。她就着微弱的烛火和化妆镜用匕首割去腐肉，脓水与汗液自肩上流下又刺痛前胸和肩胛的伤口，她一边瑟缩着剜去血肉，一边在嘴里含一口水，防止自己痛哼出声。痛苦使她浑身浸在汗液之中，全身抖如筛糠近乎脱力，此后她还需趁夜清洗衬衫，血液只有在未干涸时才能勉强清洗干净，好在女兵来例假会专门提供硫磺皂，此事还算容易。  
最麻烦的还是紧缺的药物和绷带，每日大汗淋漓的训练要求她必须每天都清洗伤口，更换绷带和药物——军队里最不缺和最紧缺的就是这两样，既然不能偷，就只能靠紧缺的资源勉强度日。伤口永远无法痊愈，磨伤自最初的双肩蔓延到前胸、肩胛、双腿，让她自清醒后就不得安生，每一天大负荷的训练都如同走在刀尖上痛苦，让她在每晚例行处理中不由想起美人鱼的童话故事：美人鱼爱上了人类，用美妙的嗓音与女巫交换在路上行走的双腿，女巫于是用刀自鱼尾割开身体，将其化为人类，但酷刑并没结束，作为逾矩的惩罚，每在路地上行走一步，都如行走在刀刃之上。  
此念闪过，她不禁被自己的矫情恶心到了，但又忍不住呜咽了小小一声，每天的军旅生活都在刺激她痛的神经，而她只能在荆棘遍地的路上挣扎前行，追逐着艾伦远去的背影。夜晚是一种折磨，梦境中总有女人小声呜咽，她以为是自己，却在半夜惊醒时只揩到干燥的脸庞。冬天是最轻松的，既不用每日更换绷带，低温也会使神经麻木，减轻些微痛苦，这是她难得伤口痊愈的日子，夜晚摸到身体上结成的硬痂，都会双脚踩到实处的感觉，尔后在没有痛苦的梦境里安心睡去。然而冬天过去，春天、夏天，即使竭力用所剩不多的绷带护住皮带磨伤的地方，痛苦还是再次来临，将她放在火舌上反反复复折磨。这是太过贪心的惩罚吗？三笠每天都在痛苦中扪心自问，而回答她的只有次日更麻木的疼痛。

其实三笠一早就明白，这不是童话世界，她也不是人鱼公主，可当利威尔当真扒开她的衣服时，她如寻常女子的惊声尖叫也就卡在嗓子眼里了。当痛苦与失血成为一种习惯时，三笠早已经麻木了，就算刚与女巨人厮杀，就算刚与他通力合作抢回艾伦，她也凝起力气拼命反抗，咒骂着她所知晓最肮脏的词汇，可利威尔将她的双手反剪在背后，力气大得如同铁钳，粗鲁地扯开衬衣的扣子，露出苍白的肤色和生涩如同花蕾的乳胸，还有……血肉模糊的伤口，那里经历了无数愈合又磨伤，已经稍稍凹陷下去，显出血一样的贫瘠与荒芜。

“你——赶紧放开我！”她气得哆嗦，本身就不善言辞，此时连舌头都打结。  
利威尔并未被激怒，冰冷粗粝的手指只顺着她的伤口游走——伤痕周围泛着不详的乌青，指尖从她奋力扭动的肩头一直移走到前胸，而后一巴掌拍在她后脑上：“他妈的给我安静点！我倒是不介意你的身体被别人看见。”  
三笠被拍得晕头转向，此时再迟钝也知道他到底在干什么，却挣扎得更激烈了：“放开我！我不要你管！”  
“愚蠢！”利威尔钳制着她的双臂将她从树干上拉起来，直视她泛着泪花的眼睛——是的，他们还在行军回去的路上，还没离开巨木之森，前一秒她骑马赶到长官的车架旁，下一秒利威尔就拽着她的后领飞向高大的树木上。  
“为什么不通报长官？为什么故意隐瞒？”三笠被拉扯着头发向后仰，只看到他带戾气的眼锋。她咬住嘴唇并不回答，只是双脚用力，一蹬脚下树干借力从上方鱼跃而去，一把挣脱他的控制，轻巧借助立体机动装置吊在主干上，刷一声抽出长刀。  
“不许告诉别人。”她威胁他。  
他冷哼。  
“不、许、告诉别人！！”她用手攥住敞开的衣襟，隔着层朦胧泪看他，剑尖在发抖。  
他闪电般掠过来，蛮横地握住她的手腕，强迫她卸了力气，长刀失去掌控，从高高的树杈上摔下去。  
他只是拽着她的衣领将她扔到马背上。  
噩梦当然没有结束，三笠当然想象不到后面还有更屈辱的等着她。是自己跟我走还是我扛着你？军队进入王都之后，他策马与她并肩，阴着脸问她，声音没有压低，所以周围的士兵以及百姓都听见了。  
“哟，那是利威尔兵长的情人吗？”  
时过境转，若是换做十九岁的三笠，她会根本不屑一顾，此等蝇头小事说不定根本不会拖延三年之久；可现在骑在马上的人是十五岁的三笠，是选择向众人隐瞒的三笠，是生生禁受三年皮肉之苦的三笠，所以她只是咬紧下唇，倔强地不肯屈服，将手按在刀柄上。  
看到她此番应对，利威尔无奈叹了口气，好吧，他说，那就怨不得我了。  
他一手捂住她的嘴，一手夹住她的腰，将她禁锢在腋下，一路快速飞过闹市，最后破窗而入，将她压制在办公桌上：“这是我的地盘，没人会来。”  
他话一说完就嘶声撤回右手，仅用左臂夹住她的身体：“狼崽子还咬人呢。”  
她还在像只脱水的鱼般死命挣扎，借着他松手的契机挣脱他的铁臂，扭身就要攻击。恨意像燎燎火原燃烧她体内的血液，怒火沸腾起来，焦灼着她的大脑，她从未如此刻般如此鲜明地感受到犹如实质的情感。从前自父母去世后，就像指尖拂过娇嫩的花瓣，她彻底失去了切实抚摸情感的能力，心脏像是被糊上一层纸，再怎么感受别人的喜怒哀乐也如雾里看花，水中望月一般。直到她感到疼痛。  
——直到她感到疼痛，她需要以此证明自己还活着。  
“你就是不见棺材不落泪是不是？”他锁住她的肩部，将她禁锢在原地，“我又不会吃了你，跑什么？”  
她如他所愿地僵直了身子，像是被钉在原地般，还保持着向门方向逃跑的姿势，“刚才……”她使劲咬紧下唇，克制住自己的哭腔，“所有人都看到了！”  
她旋身一拳向利威尔面部呼来，他敏捷矮身躲过，一手按住她的肩膀向后扭，卸了她的力气，一眼就看见她洁白衬衣上汗渍晕染出淡淡的血色，像飘零凋谢的樱花，顿时丧失了与她周旋的耐心，只一边继续压制她，一边腾出手来探到衣襟内摸索皮带的联结。  
三笠只感觉细瘦冰凉的手指撩拨到敏感的伤口，细小的痛楚和酥麻密密麻麻传来，不禁勃然大怒，再次扭动身体，尖叫道：“你放开我！”  
“别乱动！”利威尔低沉严肃地命令，束身的皮带被他一扯，整个散落在腰间，连带着衬衣也在挣扎中扯乱，下摆从裤腰里跑出来，堆叠在腰部，领口的纽扣崩掉了，大敞着露出苍白贫血的肌肤。“裤子是你自己脱还是我帮你？”他终于松开钳制她的手，她像刺猬一样警惕。  
三笠不回答，抬起胳膊要再反击，利威尔也没耐心，只拎起她一只胳膊，像抓一只小鸡一样，将她提溜到沙发上，三笠在柔软的沙发上摔了个趔趄，紧接着一张毯子蒙头盖到她身上：“把遮掩伤口的衣服脱了。”  
他一边回身拉好了窗帘，回头看见她还像个雕塑样一动未动，终于耐下心解释道：“你身上的擦伤已经很严重了，再不及时处理皮肤会整个烂掉。我去拿绷带和药酒，腐肉也需要割掉，你就在这里不要跑。”  
“当然了，你要是不介意被别人看光我也不介意。”他将她染血的衣服胡乱卷起来，按下门把手准备出去，三笠仍然没有回应他，巴掌大的脸都埋在毯子下面。  
利威尔叹了口气，说：“不会有第三个人知道。”  
三笠终于转了转木楞的眼珠，瞥了他一眼。  
他立即臭了脸：“我不会发誓的小鬼，你想都别想。”

利威尔回来的时候，三笠正躲在毯子里小声啜泣，他端了一盆热水和一瓶药酒，用脚勾上门发出“砰”的一声。  
“喂，你现在又哭什么？”他放下东西，抱臂走到沙发前，“你自己来还是我帮你？之前都是自己包扎的吧？”  
“没有用的……”  
“你说什么？”利威尔正忙着找纱布，闻言抬起头，眉头皱成麻花。  
“没用的！”三笠还蒙在毯子里大声吼着，声音像包在棉花里模模糊糊：“每次快要痊愈的时候都会再次被磨破，根本不可能痊愈！我已经试过了，一点用都没有……”她一把揭开毯子，不顾自己只穿着内衣，向他袒露自己溃烂的皮肤，哽咽地上气不接下气，大有破罐子破摔的气势：“我已经试过了，根本没有用，永远都痊愈不了！”  
利威尔的眉头随她泪水汹涌上涨之势越拧越紧，未发一言，只蛮狠扯开毯子，将她面向下按在沙发上，用烧红的匕首割她肩胛的腐肉：“别废话，我说能好就能好。”  
也许三笠根本没有听见他在说什么，只顾着嚎啕大哭，像破碎的木偶一样，誓要将一生的眼泪都在此刻流尽，仿佛多年积压的痛苦有了一个宣泄口，将所有的负面情绪都指向他。在最后处理她胸前伤口的时候，三笠被迫向他展示自己的前胸，“我会恨你的。”刚哭完的声音还带着虚弱和颤抖，她扭过脸，并不看他，被泪洗过的眼睛像流着血，“我恨你。”  
利威尔撩起眼皮看她，她终于耗尽了力气，浮肿的眼皮眨呀眨，像未能成蝶的幼虫：“我也没指望你会感激我。”  
“我更没指望你会为我哭泣。”利威尔勾了勾嘴角，将匕首丢进水盆里，起身从子里拿绷带，扔到她赤裸的脊背上，“用这个包扎，用完了就找我要，伤口复原了也要继续裹着，这样就不会再被擦伤了。”  
“这是什么？”她已经痛得几近虚脱，痉挛泛白的手指抓住那卷绷带。  
裹尸布，他说，裹尸布而已。

后来三笠想，利威尔是对的，要是她死在某处，这隔开皮带的绷带就是她的裹尸布。它的确带走了经年的伤口与痛苦，只留下一片丑陋荒芜已经痊愈的皮肤，伤痕永远刻在那里，证明她还好好的活着。  
她不相信弗洛克，更不相信利威尔真的死了，若是他死了，自己满腔炽热的恨意又该何去何从呢？三笠今年十九岁了，可在思考这个问题时又回到了十五岁，回到那个崩溃大哭的傍晚，若是他死了，她该去恨谁呢？她的眼泪还有什么意义呢？  
所以他决不能死。

若是他真的死了——想必也是极凄惨的模样。  
这时候她就可以将身上的绷带一圈一圈拆下来，去裹他早已干涸的伤处了，叫这被他带走的血与痛重归于她，就像恨意归于灰烬，眼泪归于大海，各得其所。  
请将绷带用作裹尸布，将她的恨与泪水燃烧殆尽。  
The end


End file.
